1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lockup structure of mobile hard drive, particularly to the lock member and the spiral arm are assembled at two sides of the base plate, as the spiral arm is in locking position, the notch at the free end of the spiral arm is used for position the block sheet of the lock member, and the position block at fixing end of the spiral arm is located in the fixed slot of the shell to get positioned and prevent a wrong withdrawal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following to the advancement and popularity of computer technology, computers have entered into our daily life. The great development of computer industry has resulted in types of functions of computer, furthermore, along with broad application of computers, a lot of data such as personnel photo, bank accounts, password or database, R&D data and commercial secrets of company are stored in the hard drive of the computers. In case of the computer is attacked by virus and damaged by people, data stored in the computer would be destroyed, thus, the data saved in the computer have to backup.
However, due to large quantity of data and small capacity of the portable USB disk, so that it is impossible to backup data saved in the hard drive. Although the built-in hard drive has enough capacity to backup the data, however, it is difficult to disassemble quickly and is also inconvenient to carry with after disassembly, thus, some manufacturers developed the mobile hard drive.
Referring to FIG. 9, a chamber A1 is made in an external shell A, and a open A11 is set at one side of the chamber A1. Meanwhile, a mobile device B can be mounted in the chamber A1. The mobile device B comprises a rotating and displacing handle B1 at front side thereof, furthermore, a hard drive B2 is installed in the mobile device B, and a connection port B3 at rear side of the mobile device B for connecting with hard drive B2 to transform different types of connection interfaces for hard drive B2. Therefore, the mobile device B can be used for disengaging the hard drive B2 from the external shell A quickly.
Although the mobile hard drive is characterized by quick installation and easy disengagement, however, as the mobile hard drive is inserted into the computer, if the user bumps or disengages accidentally, or while transporting, the hard drive may be drop off since the mobile hard drive is not fixed in the external shell. Therefore, how to overcome the above disadvantages of the mobile hard drive is the objective of the relevant manufacturers.